Present wheeled lawn mowers require wheels for the support thereof. The wheels are adjustable to determine the cutting height of the lawn mower blade. A disadvantage of the conventional wheeled lawn mowers is that they are unwieldy and difficult to maneuver around shrubbery, obstacles, swath turns, etc. Although some of the self-propelled lawn mowers have reduced the amount of effort required to maneuver the lawn mower, turning and maneuvering is still somewhat difficult. Additionally, air cushioned mowers that are wheelless have been utilized which provide an air cushion for support thereof a small distance above the ground.
Typical "air cushioned" lawn mowers have a housing with a very narrow bottom surface and a turned up external lip. During operation, air is blown toward the ground by the impeller, which results in a substantial portion of the air escaping from the housing between the ground and the bottom surface. This rapid escape of air from beneath the narrow bottom surface of the mower housing substantially reduces the lifting force on the housing and stirs up dust and debris while mowing around shrubbery and the like. Additionally, the downward air pressure on the interior housing wall, which is required to keep the housing afloat, depresses and flattens the grass, causing the cutting blade to leave an uneven cut. The narrow bottom surface of the mower housing penetrates into the grass, causing the housing to sink into the grass area.
Another disadvantage of prior air cushioned mowers is the inability to centrifuge grass in the presence of high air pressure flow projected downward on a vertical or near vertical wall having an angle of declination of approximately 75 to 85 degrees downward, or on a curved wall that extends downwardly and inwardly at an angle of declination of approximately 35 to 45 degrees. The downward air pressure flow which is required to lift the housing also conveys grass clippings to ground level, which results in a constant buildup of grass clippings in the housing, thus producing a windrow of grass cuttings below and on the backside of the mower. These clippings must then be raked up if the grass is allowed to become too long between cuttings.